


Grounded In You

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Phil and Daisy Taking Care of Each Other, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil and Daisy take care of each other at traumatic moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first ever Johnson&Coulson Fanworks exchange.
> 
> NB: Written *before* the mid-season finale AND before Slingshot aired!

The first time it happens, it's just an accident, she thinks: Coulson's putting her broken left arm into a sling to spare it from being jarred, and as he adjusts the sling over her shirt his fingers brush against the nape of her neck. Daisy shivers: it's not a hug, but it feels more intimate than a hug, somehow, even if it's just an accidental touch. Though the most important thing, at that moment, is the fact that it's the first time anyone's given her medical care and not simultaneously given her a lecture about how much she's letting the team down. The two things combined leave her flustered and tongue-tied in a way she's never really been around Coulson.

"That comfy?" he asks, his voice and eyes soft and worried.

She nods, wishes he wouldn't look at her like that, wishes he wouldn't worry about her, or care about her (no, she doesn't mean that, not precisely – it's just that knowing he worries and cares makes it so much harder, practically impossible really, to continue wanting to distance herself from him). 

He reaches over and picks up one of the bottles of pills he has on the coffee table, and tips two into his hand, then he takes two more from the second bottle, and holds them out to her on the palm of his hand. She wishes he'd put them in his prosthetic hand, because that doesn't register sensation in the same way his flesh-and-blood one does, and touching him is also too intimate a gesture for where they are right now. But she needs the painkillers and the bone medicine, so she takes two of the tablets from his hand and pops them in her mouth, then accepts the bottle of water he'd already opened and washes them down. She takes the other two tablets as well, then swallows another slug of water. She tries not to think about her fingers brushing his palm as she takes the tablets from him.

"You should get some rest," he tells her. "We're on our way to pick up May and we'll be in the air for at least a couple more hours."

"Thanks," she says, her voice sounding husky even to her ears. He tilts his head and she elaborates. "Thanks for the first aid."

He shakes his head. "It's nothing, Daisy. I'd do it for anyone."

True. But she also knows he wouldn't look at anyone else the way he's looking at her.

"Are you hungry?"

She's about to lie and tell him she's not, but her stomach gurgles, so she bites her lip and nods.

"I'll find you something to eat." He brushes the fingers of his left hand against her good arm. "You don't need to go and hide up in the Quinjet, okay. No one's going to come in here and bother you, I promise."

She swallows hard, feeling tears stinging the backs of her eyes, and croaks out her thanks.

He nods, then gets up and slips out of the door, and she takes a good look at the room: it's the Director's Cabin, which used to be Coulson's, but she supposes is now Director Mace's, assuming he ever travels on the Zephyr1. It reminds her of Coulson's office back at the Playground though as there are a number of very familiar objects scattered around, including, she notices, his record player, although there's a stack of files on top of it which implies the record player hasn't been used in some time. Which makes sense, she supposes.

He comes back carrying a tray, and as soon as he's through the door she can smell grilled cheese, and tomato and basil soup, and she feels water flood her mouth in anticipation.

"It's not much," he says, setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch on which she's sitting, "but I figured you could use the calcium boost."

She nods, noticing the tall glass of chocolate milk he's brought in addition to the two grilled cheese sandwiches and the bowl of soup. "Thank you," she whispers.

"Any time, Daisy," he says, and she knows he means it – he loves cooking for others, and he especially seems to love cooking for her. "I'll let you eat in peace."

She bites back the word "Stay", because she's trying to have nothing to lose, and keeping Phil here isn't having nothing to lose. Instead she nods, then reaches for the soup spoon.

"I'll come back later," he promises, then slips back out of the cabin without waiting for a further response.

As soon as she feels his vibrations fade away, she sets the spoon down and puts her hand over her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. Almost, she wishes he'd shouted at her instead of being so loving. Almost.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

The first time Daisy touches the nape of Coulson's – Phil's – neck, it's a deliberate thing. She's trying to ground herself in the reality of him being here, of having succeeded in getting him (and the others) back from whatever parallel dimension Robbie's uncle sent them into. She curls her fingers around the back of his neck as he wraps his arms around her and hugs her, as he thanks her in a shaken voice for getting them back.

"This isn't the first time you've pulled me out of hell," he says.

"Mmm. Getting to be a habit mister," she teases. She's trying to keep it light, because it's obvious that whatever they've been through, it's taken a toll on him, more, she thinks, than either Robbie or Fitz.

He's still clinging to her, so she squeezes him tightly in both arms, then pulls back enough to look him in the eye. "Let's get back to the Z1," she says, and he nods, then buries his face in the crook of her neck.

"Daisy," he says, and she can tell that his fight-or-flight response still hasn't faded.

"Phil," she says, and pulls his head back, her hand on the back of his neck again. "It's okay. I've got you. You're safe."

He swallows, nods, then pulls himself out of her hold, and she lets go of him long enough to step to his side before she slides her right hand into his left. 

"C'mon," she says softly. "Dr Simmons will want to take a look at you when we get back, I've no doubt. But I can do a basic first aid check."

"I'm okay," he says.

"Your vibrations say otherwise," she tells him, and he looks absolutely amazed. Ahead of them May and Piper greet Robbie and Fitz and lead them away, but Daisy takes Phil up to the Director's cabin. She get him out of his coat and shoes, then his button down, and jeans, before grabbing the hand scanner she'd picked up from the infirmary earlier, and she gives his body a full scan, projecting the results onto the wall monitor so he can't argue with her.

"Thought so," she says, and curls her hand over his left upper arm. "You've strained the muscles there. Quite badly. Been fighting, haven't we, Phil?" she asks, and he nods, glancing between the screen and her face.

"You could tell that I'd injured myself just using your powers?" he asks, sounding a little dazed.

"Yep." She gives his arm a little squeeze. "Want me to take care of this?"

He gives a jerky nod, and she lifts the edge of his undershirt sleeve. "It'll be easier if you take this off," she tells him, and he lets her help him. She tries very hard not to think about the fact he's basically standing here in his boxers and socks, and nothing else, and makes herself focus, instead, on helping him. She guides him to sit on the couch so his left arm's on her right side, then she kneels beside him and holding his elbow in her left hand, she carefully, lightly, vibrates the muscles in his upper arm.

He gasps. "Daisy!" He tries to jerk his arm away, but she squeezes his elbow, restraining him. 

"Nearly done," she says, trying not to give away how much of an effort it's costing her to do this even for a few minutes.

"You shouldn't be using your powers," he says, sounding upset.

She snorts. "Had to use them to get you back, Phil. Using them a little more to help your arm heal won't make that much difference."

He makes a disagreeing noise, but doesn't argue with her, for which she's grateful as she wants to concentrate. After a few minutes she can sense that his muscles have eased and she lowers her hand, then tries not to fall into him.

"Daisy," he says, and this time he sounds panicky.

"'m okay," she says, though she's not really.

"No you're not," he says, sounding cross now. He wraps his left arm around her, pulling her body against his, which at least spares her the indignity of toppling off the couch.

"I shouldn't have let you do that," he says reproachfully.

"Bet your arm feels better, though," she observes, trying not to enjoy the fact that her face is resting against Phil's bare shoulder, or the fact that he feels very warm and comfortable.

"It does, thank you," he says, and she feels his lips against her temple. "But you should rest now."

"Yeah, kinda tired," she agrees, and doesn't object when he slips from the couch to manoeuvre her body around until she's lying along its seat. He crouches down beside her, and she can't help thinking that the huge scar on his chest makes him more sexy, not less, because he got it defying Loki. And she's never been a fan of men with hairy chests, but she likes his, and the line of hair that dives into his boxers. She feels her face flush and yanks her gaze back up to his anxious face. His eyes are soft and worried, and he doesn't seem to have noticed where her eyes went, for which she's grateful.

"Stay there," he says, an unmistakable note of command in his voice. "I'm going to get dressed, then get you some food." Before he pulls on any clothes, though, he pads over to the desk and she hears him opening a drawer, then he comes back carrying a packet of Twizzlers, and a pack of 3 powdered mini doughnuts. "Here. This is to tide you over."

"Phil." She chokes on his name and can't say anything else, and he immediately looks stricken until she sits up and throws her arms around his neck, ignoring the food he's holding out to her in favour of hugging him. A moment later she hears a little thud as he drops the packs onto the couch before he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so glad I got you back," she tells him, only now crying, with relief rather than distress fortunately.

"I'm glad you were able to get me back," he says, "although I'll never forgive myself if you've made your arms worse."

"I'd do it again," she says immediately.

"I know you would," he tells her. "I wish you wouldn't – I'm not worth risking your health over."

"You're wrong," she tells him fiercely, and then, without meaning to, she's kissing him. To her relief he immediately kisses her back, and she pushes the doughnuts and Twizzlers onto the floor with one hand, while tugging him down onto the couch with the other. 

He groans loudly, then unashamedly grinds his crotch against hers, and she moans, nips at his bottom lip, then slides her tongue into his mouth when it opens. He curls his fingers around the back of her neck, and she bucks her hips under him, which makes him groan again. Then he grinds his stiffening cock against her crotch, and she gasps, before saying urgently, "In me, Phil, now."

He gets her field suit unfastened, then lets her tug his boxers down far enough to free his cock, before he slips two fingers into her to check she's ready.

"Condom?" he asks.

"Do you have one?" He blushes, then shakes his head. "Well, I'm on the shot, so – "

He nods, then begins pushing his cock into her slick heat. 

"Oh fuck, Phil!" she gasps, because his cock is huge, or so it seems in the heat of the moment, and she can feel him stretching her walls as he penetrates her. She hisses his name when he bottoms out, then simply rocks his hips a bit, then she scrapes her nails across the nape of his neck, and his body jerks hard, before he begins fucking her.

"You feel so good," he mutters, grazing his teeth over the spot where her shoulder meets her neck.

"You too," she tells him, and briefly tightens her inner muscles around his dick. 

For the next several minutes there's no words between them – just grunts, moans, and gasps punctuated by the slap of flesh against flesh. 

She comes first, hard, and she muffles her cries of pleasure in his bare shoulder, then his hips jerk unevenly as he comes too.

"Fuck," he gasps as he slips his cock out of her, then rolls onto his side so his weight's not on her. She wouldn't have minded him staying there, but she can understand why he moved.

Once they've both caught their breath a bit, she asks, "So, on a scale of 1 to Epic, how much trouble are we gonna be in for this?"

He chuckles, which makes her raise her eyebrows. "1 to Epic," he repeats, and she pretends to punch his arm. 

"Dork," she tells him, and he smirks, then kisses her, his fingers curling around the back of her neck, and she moans into his mouth, already wanting him again.

"Phil," she gasps, pulling her mouth from his, "not helping."

"Well, if anyone finds out," he says, "the trouble will be pretty epic. Personally, I don't plan on telling anyone. Do you?"

She shakes her head. "Not in the plan," she agrees.

"Then we should be okay." He curls his hand around her knee and squeezes, and she immediately spreads her legs, which earns her a raised eyebrow. "You want to compound our sin?" he asks teasingly.

"Sins should always be compounded," she tells him with a smirk. "Though maybe we could go and use your bed this time."

"Yeah, it's comfier than this couch."

They gather up their clothes, and the doughnuts and Twizzlers, and retreat into the bedroom, where Daisy sprawls naked on the bed, and Phil settles himself between her legs. He goes down on her first, his tongue doing positively wicked things to her and making her come twice, before he slides two fingers into her wet sex and proceeds to finger her while he simultaneously sucks on her clit.

After she's come for the third time, he's hard again, and they lie on their sides facing each other, then Daisy hooks her leg over his left hip, and he slides into her and begins to thrust. She can't help scraping her nails over the nape of his neck as he gently fucks her, and he nips at her bottom lip, then says, "That's a favourite spot of yours, isn't it?"

She stills her hand, and he frowns, then says, "Don't stop."

"You don't mind?"

"Daisy, I don't care where you put your hands on my body, I just want you to touch me."

That makes her blush, though she's not sure why, then she nods. "Remember when you gave me that sling for my arm a couple of weeks ago?" He frowns again for a moment, then he nods. "You touched the back of my neck then, and I liked it, even though it wasn't a deliberate thing, or even sexual."

He shifts his right hand and curls it around the back of her neck. "Like this?" he murmurs, and begins to stroking his fingers over her skin.

She shudders, then comes, gasping for breath. "Yes," she hisses.

"Okay." He continues to move, bringing her off a second time before he comes himself, but he leaves his hand on the back of her neck, kissing her on the mouth, then down her throat and back up until his cock softens and slips out of her.

"Shower?" he asks, and she nods, so they move through into the bathroom for a quick shower before they dress again and return to the office. 

"You should eat your doughnuts," he says, "and I'll go and get you something decent to eat."

"Grilled cheese?" she asks hopefully.

He smirks. "I'll see what I can do."

She gives him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Phil."

"Least I can do for the superhero who brought me back from another dimension," he says, which makes her roll her eyes.

"Dork," she says fondly, and he just grins, then lets himself out of the cabin. 

Today has taken an unexpected turn, although she can't say she's wholly surprised that she and Phil have ended up in a sexual relationship – they've always flirted a lot with each other, and always been very close – even when she was sleeping with Lincoln, she was emotionally closer to Phil Coulson than her actual boyfriend. And at least Phil's never told her she's a disease or an aberration. 

She wishes, briefly, that she could talk to someone about what's happened, but she doesn't dare to mention it to anyone, even Elena – apart from anything else, it'd be crassly insensitive since she knows how Elena feels about Mack (and how Mack feels about Elena) – but Mack won't break the protocol that forbids interactions between SHIELD agents and Inhuman 'assets', so their romance has yet to blossom.

Maybe one day, though.


End file.
